


chocolates and coffee

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chubby gavin is a thing because i said so, cutesy fall in love sort of situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: gavin's got feeling for nines, but doesn't know what to do





	chocolates and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my secret santa, daniella (queenseptienna), so i hope you enjoy!

Of course it was chocolates. It had to be chocolates. Why couldn’t Hank have given him the better roll of playing the Head Elf for this undercover operation? Why did he have to be all the way back here? It’s not like Connor and Nines were going to run off, they were stuck near him at booths, selling the latest CyberLife technology for androids and humans alike, and everything was going to plan until Bryan came wheeling by with boxes as tall as Gavin and told Connor to open one and try to sell them. A crowbar opens the box and Connor lets out the most horrified noise at-

“Why the hell are you making us sell the other RK800s?!” Nines bellows, Bryan and Connor shrinking back in fear. The RK800 unit in the box opens its umber eyes, smiling brightly before trying to step out of the box. “No, RK800, deactivate.” He glares at the android in the box until its eyes close, Gavin glancing at it from three booths away. “You know we have a fully functional RK800 out in the open, why are you selling the things that keep him alive? This prototype is the only one of its kind if you sell the others, and all the others do not have interchangeable parts with other androids like I do.”<“Excuse me sir, do you know where the dates are?” A woman asks Gavin, and he’s forced to turn away from _handsomebeautifulhot_ Nines to look at her. “Sir?”

“No, ma’am, but could I interest you in sampling some chocolates?” He holds out the gold plate, explaining each sample to her as she reaches her grubby fingers out to take a chocolate and walk away without so much as a thank you. “Fine. The dates are in Aisle 13!” Lies, he has no idea where they are, but if it’ll get her on a wild goose chase, then he’s game for it.

Nines chuckles when the woman takes the wrong turn, Connor enthusiastically trying to upsell his own model to some poor human who didn’t have the money nor commitment to setting up such a complicated android, a young woman striking up a conversation with him about the compatibility of his unit’s parts (“none of them are compatible as of now, ma’am, but I can assure you they will be soon.”, Connor tells her and lets her wheel one away.) and Gavin hates to see the flash of anger in his eyes as one more donor of valuable parts is taken away from him. It tears him up inside that Connor isn’t as replaceable as Nines, but live and let live, right? Hank waltzes through the store as well right as Nines takes his break and strides past Gavin, taking a small morsel of chocolate with him and laughs when Gavin yells for him to stop.

“Whatcha sellin’ Reed, or should I say, Spencer?” Hank asks, leaning in comically to read off Gavin’s nametag. Gavin forgets for a second that his name is different, looking Hank dead in the eyes before snapping out of his little trance. He shakes his head, giving a blinding smile. Green-lensed eyes hide behind the smile, freckles almost disappearing with the blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry sir! Would you be interested in sampling some chocolate? They’re perfect for Christmastime and any other part of the holidays! Are you allergic to peanuts or wheat?” Hank shakes his head, the fluffy ball of his hat swinging forward. “Alright then. Today we have two different chocolates, a truffle, and a pretzel. Take your pick and I’ll enlighten you on whichever you choose.” Hank follows through with it, smiling and picks up one of the squares, Gavin holding back a snort. “I don’t think you would like that one, sir. It’s a lime infused coconut-filled chocolate.” Hank takes a bite as he says it, eyes widening before spitting the chocolate out onto the napkin it came on, Gavin letting out a loud laugh. “I told you, sir! How about a solid chocolate? This one has no filling and is easy to bite into.” Hank takes another chocolate cautiously, watching as Gavin pulls out the box cutter and dissects the sweet, showing the plain brown center. “See?”

Nines laughs, waltzing his _prettyhandsomehot_ self down to where Gavin’s booth was, carefully examining a piece of chocolates. “Have you sampled the chocolates yourself?” Gavin nods, giving a soft noise in affirmation. “I can tell, your face is more red than normal.” That compliment shouldn’t have gone that way, Gavin thinks, with the way he had certainly been tasting them that his form had ballooned a little, face filling out a bit more than normal and stomach bowing out slightly, but he never noticed that his face gained some color to it. Hank smiles when Nines points this out, nodding at Gavin and points out his cheeks.

“He’s absolutely right. Any more red and you’d match the outfit, Spencer.” Hank says with a smile, tapping his nose. Gavin blushes, looking down at his apron, tummy pressed against the red and white striped fabric. “And don’t take it personally, Spencer. The kindest people are the bigger ones. Trust me, Mrs. Claus is an angel!” Hank gives a full laugh, Gavin chuckling as well. He means well, he really does, but how can he focus when Nines is watching him with those _beautifulpretty_ baby blues, holding his gaze longer than should be appropriate. Connor makes his way down as well, umber eyes filled with glee as he relays to his brother about the first successful sale while he was gone, Nines nearly throwing his hat down in rage (“Goddamn it Connor! Couldn’t you have stalled it?!”) while Gavin lets out a louder laugh, nearly bending over in half while a hand wraps around his bloated middle, apron creasing as he lets out his giggles. “See? You’d blend right in with the villagers at the Pole! Your smile is the best thing I’ve seen today!”

Gavin smiles again, giving a sample to both Hank and Nines and they both walk off, leaving Gavin alone to place yet another sample on his tongue, moaning softly at the taste. “Jesus that’s good…” He glances down the aisle and sees Nines hide a smile in his hand, giving him a wave before realizing his mouth resembled that of a chipmunk’s, cheeks puffed out slightly with the food between them. Connor walks by shortly after, taking a sample with a smile.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, showing the alarm that the undercover shift was over for the day as Gavin packs up the table and sets out to get ready to leave, Nines and Connor following soon after with twin carts of chocolate and robotic parts side by side as they chat about sales and other android-y things. The costume sand facades fall, Nines, Connor and Gavin all crumbling together in a heap of giggles when Hank stumbles through the door and rips off the fluffy white beard from his face, groaning loudly when Gavin presses a small set of chocolates into his hands. The four walks out, Hank and Connor intertwining their fingers while Gavin walks close enough to Nines to knock elbows with him on more than one occasion. _Come on, Gavin… you can do it! Just ask him on a coffee date, and if he says no then you can stop pining!_ “Hey, uh… Nines?”

“Yes?”

“Do you uh…” _Come on you fool!_ “You wanna get coffee some time?” Gavin’s face goes red as a tomato, and he ducks his head as best as he can to keep his face from being seen. God, he’s such an idiot, Nines would never go for—

“Sure, I’d like that very much.” Wait, what?

“What?” Nines gives a small smile, watching as Gavin blushes and hides his face. God, he could just die right now and that would be just fine. The world could open up a hole in the ground and swallow him whole.

“You know, I think it’s adorable that I don’t want you. You’re sweet when you want to be, you’re interesting, and I think that as a deviant who doesn’t have a lot of human interaction, you are by far the most interesting person I have met in my life.” Gavin stops in his tracks at Nines’ words, listening to him talks. “Everything about you fascinates me, including all of the new things. The way you blush when someone compliments you, your new weight, everything about you.” He stops Gavin, placing his hands on the other’s sides. “You’re beautiful, Gavin.”

“I-I’m sorry, but fuckin’ what?”

Nines grabs at Gavin’s sides, Hank turning around after not hearing the two bickering and sees the scene in front of him and Connor. He turns around when Nines begins his monologue, letting the duo have a moment to themselves as he slings an arm around Connor's shoulders and gives him a playful kiss on the cheek. “You know, this isn’t all that bad, Detective. Even though there is a bit of weight you don’t want, it’s nice and looks wonderful on you. You’re a hard-boiled detective who’s taken far too much shit from anyone, and you took it out on yourself. It may be a bit self-destructive,” At this, Nines lifts Gavin’s sweater just a tad to show the pale stretch marks on Gavin’s sides, showing the rapid gain, “it looks nice on you, and if I can ease your pain, I would like to know how I can help in any way possible.” Gavin’s face burns a bright red, trying to hide himself in the fabric of his sweater, but Nines refuses to budge, watching him.

“Could you not be groping me in public? I’d very much like to keep my clothes on, especially since it’s balls degrees out.” Gavin tugs his sweater down, grumbling to himself about the lack of decency from Nines while Hank climbs into the car, Connor slipping into the backseat. “We gotta go, tin can. Don’t wanna keep the old dick waiting.”

“I heard that!” Hank roars from the car, Christmas music playing loudly through the beat-up speakers, Connor bopping his head along to the beat and singing to the music. Hank joins in a few beats later, his raspy voice joining Connor’s mock-falsetto and Gavin gives Nines a nudge before opening the car and seeing the other duo singing loudly to each other, exaggerating arm movements and nearly yelling the lyrics to the song.

The four drive off into the night, watching as house lights go out one by one, and Gavin can’t help the warm feeling in his chest when Nines reaches a hand up front to grasp Gavin’s wrist and look at him with a genuine smile. “Guys, wanna go down Cherry Street and see the lights?” Gavin shakes his head, Hank letting out a noise. “C’mon, Reed… live a little, let’s see the lights!” Gavin lets out another noise, holding onto Nines’s hand as they drive down the street, colorful lights lighting Nines and Connor’s faces with lovely shades of blue, green and pink. Music floods the car, all four occupants giving smiles as they make it off the street and towards Hank and Connor’s home.

Upon coming home, Connor and Nines pile out in a fit of giggles, singing loudly about the season while Gavin and Hank grumble about the androids walking from the car. The two androids have smiles on their face, giving Sumo plenty of pets as they stumble through the door.

Gavin smiling when they walk to the living room, Hank handing him a beer from the fridge as they settle onto the couch, Connor turning on a cheesy Christmas movie for the humans to watch. “Nines and I are going to finish wrapping presents. Don’t come into the guest room please and thank you.” Connor says with a grin and grabs the other android’s hand and leaves the humans to be in the living room alone.

“You like him, don’t you?” Hank asks after a few minutes, the movie showing some big-city girl finding her roots in a small town, and Gavin chokes on his sip of beer. “I saw the way you look at Nines at work when you think no one else is looking…”

“Wha- why the hell are you looking at me at work?” Gavin asks, getting defensive.

“Not really lookin’ to stare at your ugly mug, just glancing around and seeing you make goo-goo eyes at the walking computer over there.” Gavin’s face flushes red. Caught. “So, you like him?”

“I guess…”

Hank smiles the first genuine smile for Gavin in almost five years, laughing as Gavin blushes. “Good, about time you found someone.”


End file.
